


Let Me Help You

by billionberrybounty



Category: One Piece
Genre: #zsclubsecretsanta2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Merpeople, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionberrybounty/pseuds/billionberrybounty
Summary: Zoro's life is on the line after a deadly encounter with Dracule Mihawk, but thanks to a merman who has a problem with needing to help people, the swordsman is given a second chance...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: Zosan Club - Secret Santa 2020





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaMega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMega/gifts).



> Thanks to @Trixree for beta reading! I hope you enjoy this @Pandamega  
> (⺣ ◡ ⺣)♡*

_How long has it been? Two days? Three?_

_Zoro knew it had been at least a full day after watching the sun set at a painfully slow pace, gradually replaced by the moon that pulled and pushed at the waves aggressively. His body heat dwindled as time passed, hours of blood loss and the sea spray from vicious waves worked together to chill the swordsman to the bone._

_A long slash had been ripped from his left shoulder down to his right hip. The wound constantly stung and throbbed, and the slightest movement caused a zip of agonizing pain to course through the swordsman, making him painfully aware of his utter and pathetic defeat by Dracule Mihawk._

_Weakness festered from the tips of fingers and toes and crawled up his body, all Zoro could muster at first was to cry out into the open sea that he would ‘never lose again’. After his voice became hoarse and exhaustion had seeped into every corner of Zoro’s body, he was seized by episodes of unconsciousness. When he woke the moon had replaced the sun or vice versa, his body paralyzed from the pain._

_Roronoa Zoro had gone out to sea in search of the warlord Mihawk with high ambitions, prepared to put his training to the ultimate test and attain the title of the world’s greatest swordsman._

_Fuck. What was he thinking? How had he been so confident and ignorant?_

_The power between Mihawk and himself was worlds apart, perhaps even universes. Mihawk could’ve taken his head and ended him there, and every time Zoro struggled to breathe or move, he couldn’t help but wish the warlord had. In total the duel lasted only a minute or two and Zoro was beaten with his mind and body scarred, left drifting across the East Blue on the remnants of the small one-man boat he traveled on._

_Zoro was so thirsty, his insides felt as though they had been drained of every particle of fluid. He knew the saltwater surrounding him would amplify his dehydration but couldn’t help but think it’d be worth it to quench his dry throat._

_What little strength the swordsman had left was used to hug Wado to his chest like his life depended on it. He was hopeful the first day, but as time passed, he began to fear death. Not because he was afraid to die, no— he feared someone coming across his corpse and taking Wado from his dead hands._

_Fuck that, he was going to hang on as long as he could to keep Wado safe and Kuina’s dream alive. And if he died here on the East Blue sea, he would possess this sword with his life._

_At least then, Kuina’s spirit that lived on in Wado wouldn’t be alone._

───※ ·❆· ※───

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

The voice was distant in his mind, or was it his own thoughts? He couldn’t tell the difference. All Zoro had left of his body was his mind, some time ago (hours, perhaps days) his body had completely stopped responding. The man could no longer feel the pressure of the wood under his back, the searing burn across his chest, or the grasp of Wado in his hands. Even keeping his eyes open became a challenge. Nonetheless, from time to time he could hear the crashing of waves or the squawks of a bird from a distant corner of his mind.

But this thought— no, this voice. This was not him.

“Hey, buddy! Are you dead?”

Was it a pirate or marine? Perhaps the grim reaper…

“Can you hear me? Fuck, you’re barely breathing…Just hang on!”

Zoro tried his best to reach out, to scream, to do anything. Where was Wado? Was she safe?

“Huh?” He heard the deep voice ask from a distance. “Your sword? It’s right here.”

Zoro didn’t know if he had actually said anything or if this entity was telepathic. He didn’t care, nor did Zoro have the energy to even think anymore.

‘I’ll keep it safe, just stay with me man!’ was the last thing Zoro heard.

───※ ·❆· ※───

He didn’t know how long his eyes had been open, but eventually, Zoro was able to make out the shape of the moon and the dim stars above him. It took some time before his vision focused and with it, returned the sounds of the ocean around him. As his senses slowly restored, a dull pain emitting from his chest began pulling his mind back to reality.

Zoro focused on his breathing as he did in training. A deep breath in through his nose and slow exhale through his mouth... As soon as the swordsman inhaled, he sucked in a breath of wet air, muscles tight and stiff from disuse constricted reflexively as a cough rattled through Zoro’s body, burning his insides as the sensation climbed up his chest and out his mouth. Each cough made him curl in on himself, rolling to one as he expelled bits of water, blood, and mucus from his lungs. “Fu-Fuck.”

After the coughing fit had calmed, Zoro’s body began to buzz with activity. He could feel the inflamed pain from his chest, the ache from his previously frozen joints and the smooth hilt of Wado in his hands.

“So, you’re finally awake, I was getting a little worried there. I was sure you’d die.”

Zoro spun around quickly at the sound of the voice, involuntarily letting out a pained wail as the skin across his chest stretched and his brain spun in his skull. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it took me a long time to sew you up! Lay back down idiot, you still have a fever!” The glowing figure scolded.

Zoro’s fingers instinctively came across his chest, the rough pads of his fingers touching over a hill of skin and thick thread where his chest had been apparently sewn back together. After slowly processing everything around him, Zoro raised his eyes to the unfamiliar presence.

At first, Zoro thought he was looking at a ghost or spirit, but as his eyes adjusted he saw that the moonlight was simply reflecting off the creature. Glimmering hues of greens and blues sparkled and blinded Zoro for a moment. A sharp, cerulean gaze pierced through Zoro’s own, and a golden aura of light seemed to waft from every strand of blonde hair that swayed with the wind.

What threw Zoro off the most, besides the curly eyebrows, was the webbed spines that sprouted from each side of the creature’s head. They appeared to be fins, meaning that this was no man…none he had ever come across before at least. “You’re not human…” Zoro both stated and asked, his voice hoarse from inactivity.

“Says the guy with moss sprouting out of his head,” The blonde pointed out.

Was he just…insulted? “What are you? Who are you…?” Shit, he had too many questions.

A laugh fluttered from the figure draped over the edge of the boat, the scales freckled up his arms and over his chest twinkling with every movement, “I’m a fishman.” The creature said, sighing at Zoro’s puzzled expression before emphasizing by raising his blue-scaled tail above the rim of the boat.

“This can’t be real…Mermaids don’t exist,” Zoro muttered, mostly to himself. He knew fishmen were real, he heard about plenty of notorious fishman pirates. But mermaids? There was no way. Those were fairy tales…complete fantasy.

“Mer- _man_ , dumbass.” The fishman corrected, waving his hand dismissively, “Now lay back down, before you pass out again.”

Despite still being dumbstruck, Zoro laid back down and draped a forearm over his eyes. “I’ve lost my mind,” He sighed, shaking his head. “Or I’m being haunted by a water spirit.”

“Ugh, I liked you a lot better when you were asleep,”

Zoro’s scowl deepened, “Aren’t mermaids supposed to be sweet? You’re an asshole…”

“Didn’t you hear anything I just said! Open your ears, you algae-headed bastard, I’m a _merman_!” The fishman fussed, shaking his fist at the man. “Now go back to sleep and wake up when you have some more sense.”

Zoro didn’t like the mermaid’s tone, but that was a good idea…sleep.

───※ ·❆· ※───

The next time Zoro woke his throat was on fire and his lungs felt like they were threatening to burst out of his body. His mind was flooded with alarm, the need to fight for his life- but he couldn’t make out the enemy. His anxiety only amplified when he felt two strong hands grab his wrists, containing his movements. “Get off! Fuck! I-I can’t fucking breathe!” Zoro shouted.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay- listen, it was a bad dream!” The fishman said gently, trying to wrestle with the swordsman below him. After a moment the merman finally released Zoro, instead pressing his palms against each side of his face. “Relax, Marimo…”

Zoro's eyes widened as piercing serene blue eyes melted into him, gentle words penetrating every intrusive thought in his mind. It was like he had been hypnotized, Zoro immediately felt his muscles become flaccid and his racing thoughts leveled.

“See? Everything is okay, _you’re_ okay.”

Zoro winced as he felt the pain in his chest flare, looking down to see superficial cuts beading with blood across his chest. “What the hell?”

“You scratched yourself,” The merman said simply, pulling Zoro’s hands away and looking at the new wounds carefully. “They’re shallow, don’t worry about it, I’ll patch you up.”

“What happened…?” Zoro asked tiredly, his heavy eyelids fluttering closed. Fuck he was exhausted.

As the remnants of the fear subsided, he finally realized the closeness of the other being. The fishman was beside him in the small boat, hovering over him in concern. Zoro couldn’t help but glance down, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took in the sight of the sparkling blue tail. So that wasn’t a dream.

“A nightmare, this isn’t the first you had…”

Zoro stared at the fishman in disbelief, his mouth falling open as he tried to grasp a response. It had been years since he last had nightmares, he hadn’t had one since he was young- around the time Kuina died.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Zoro sighed, pushing the merman’s hands away and shielding the sun from his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“In total or since you last woke up?” The merman asked, pulling a bag off his shoulder and setting it beside Zoro, slender fingers carefully picking through contents Zoro couldn’t quite make out.

“Both, I guess.”

“The last time you woke up was about a day and a half ago,” The fishman explained, pulling out a small jar filled with a slimy green substance. “In total, it’s been about 6 days since I found you, I’m not sure how long you were out here before I came around.”

“It’s been a week!?” Zoro sputtered, wincing through the pain as he sat up quickly. “Wait…how…”

The blonde raised a curled eyebrow, biting down a smirk. “Well you see, every day the sun rises and sets, and when the sun rises it’s a new day…” The merman spelled out, like he was talking to a child.

“I know how it works! I mean- how did that much time pass? Where the hell are we anyway?”

The fishman pointed a finger at Zoro, giving him a stern look. “One question at a time, and relax okay? Sit back.” Sanji demanded.

Zoro looked at the merman’s finger with a look of disgust, slapping the hand away in response. “Stop telling me what to do!”

“I’m trying to help you, moron!”

“I didn’t ask you to!”

“Well, that’s too damn bad!” The blonde snarled, dipping his finger into the jar to collect a dollop of green ooze. “Now sit back, this seaweed will help clean your cuts…”

Zoro's hands clenched into fists, leaning back on his elbows to watch the merman. “It fucking stinks…”

“You fucking stink, now shut up.” He retorted lamely, pressing his finger along a shallow scratch.

Zoro remained quiet, only because he had to focus on containing his annoyance and not completely lashing out on the fish bastard in front of him. He had to admit, however, the cool gel against his hot skin felt nice.

“So,” The fishman began, his expression softening as he searched for the right words. “Who’s Mihawk? Is that the guy who did this to you?”

“Why do you care?” Zoro hissed, frown deepening.

“I don’t care, not really,” The merman shrugged, his blue eyes glancing up from his work to meet Zoro’s eyes. “You’ve screamed the guy’s name every time you have these terrible nightmares…One was so bad that you ripped one of your sutures.”

“It’s none of your business.”

The fishman hummed, closing the jar and returning it to his bag. “What’s your name?”

“Also—” Zoro narrowed his eyes, his jaw set tight as he spat the words, “…none of your business.”

“Okay, then I’ll call you Marimo,” The blonde said moving to the back of the small boat and hoisting his body over the edge, with a splash the creature returned to the sea, resurfacing a few seconds later and draping his arms over the side of the boat. “Y’know since you kinda look like you’re growing moss out your head.” He smiled, pointing at Zoro’s head to emphasize.

“I should be the one asking the questions.”

Sanji shrugged, wearing an indifferent expression. “Shoot.”

“Where are we?”

The merman looked up at the sky, his blue eyes searching across the clouds before returning to Zoro. “About two days out from Loguetown, the current we’re on his strong,”

Zoro’s eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth gaping; he didn’t even know what to say. When he challenged Mihawk he was at the heart of the East Blue, two weeks away from Loguetown. His original destination was the Grand Line, it was by chance that he knocked into Mihawk when he had. And now here he was, days away from his destination but with his initial goal tarnished.

“If that’s not where you want to go, there are a few currents to choose from that’ll take you all across the East Blue. Where are you going?” The merman asked.

The question cut through Zoro more deeply than it should have, unveiling a fear he has been reluctant to acknowledge. For so long he had traveled in search of potential rivals and Mihawk, so sure that the title of world’s greatest swordsman was practically in the palm of his hand. How could he let years of training and a promise to Kuina push him irrationally to a goal that he wasn’t even prepared for?

Now that he thought about it, Zoro found it funny. How the fuck did he think he could defeat _the_ Dracule “Hawkeye” Mihawk? The swordsman wanted to laugh, but he knew it was only to mask the sobs that threatened to slip from his throat.

“Hello?”

“Huh?” Zoro whipped his head around, completely forgetting that he was in the presence of the fishman.

“Where,” The merman began, “Are you,” A webbed finger pointed in Zoro’s direction, before gesturing to the vast open sea, “Go-ing.”

“I’m not sure,” Zoro murmured, hoping the other couldn’t hear the hint of anguish in his voice.

The merman didn’t reply and Zoro could sense the creature staring at him. A few minutes passed, the boat rocking over each wave with a rhythmic smoothness. The fishman was perched at the edge of the boat, his face less than a foot from Zoro’s. The time seemed to pass especially slow and eventually, the swordsman could no longer take the unwavering stare from the creature.

“What the hell are you looking at, Curly Fish?” Zoro shouted, turning to the fish bastard threateningly. The blonde didn’t flinch, and for a moment Zoro thought the fishman had a distant glaze over his eyes- like he was drifting off in a far-off corner of his mind.

The merman snapped out of it fairly quickly, his curly eyebrows knitting together in an instant. “That was the saddest insult I’ve ever heard…if you’re going to slander me you might as well put some thought into, idiot swordsman.”

“What’s your name then, mermaid?”

“I TOLD YOU ALREADY MER-MAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Sanji barked,, his tail swishing through the water in agitation, the fins on his head drawn back in a threatening manner, “My name is Sanji! Next time you call me a mermaid your next destination will be at the bottom of the goddamn ocean!”

Zoro forced a yawn and closed his eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips as the gesture seemed to further annoy the fishman.

───※ ·❆· ※───

“Marimo,”

“What is it!?” Zoro jerked out of his sleep, pulling Wado from its sheath and pointing it at the open air. “What’s wrong!?” He shouted, looking around wildly.

“Hey, watch where you’re swinging that thing!” Sanji shouted.

The swordsman took a moment to take in his surroundings, slowly lowering his sword before returning Wado to its sheath. “What happened?”

Sanji was sitting at the other end of the boat, his tail curled around his lithe, pale body. He hadn’t noticed before but at the end of the merman’s tail were two long fins curled in a loose spiral, mimicking the shape of his eyebrows.

“What the hell are you looking at?” The merman spat, pointing a kitchen knife at the swordsman. “Eat,” Sanji demanded, motioning to the bowl of food beside Zoro.

“You made this?” Zoro asked, looking at the bowl of food. In front of the fishman was an array of different dishes and cutlery, a cutting board, and a variety of small spice-filled jars. “You have a kitchen in your purse?”

“It’s not a purse! It’s a shoulder bag, you moron!” Sanji defended, pointing the knife at Zoro once again.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what a purse is.” The swordsman mumbled under his breath. Zoro slowly rose to a sitting position, biting through the dull ache from his muscles. Fuck, he had never been this stiff in his life. “What is this anyway?” Zoro asked after he was settled, picking up the bowl of what looked like green chunk-filled gelatin.

“It’s called aspic jelly,” Sanji mumbled, careful fingers unraveling parchment paper to reveal a beautifully cut piece of salmon. “It’s a fish broth with carrots, boiled eggs, onion, and calamari.”

“Why is it jelly?” Zoro asked, bringing the bowl up to eye level, watching the jelly wiggle with the slightest movement.

“It’s easier to keep fresh and preserved this way, and it’s not like I can start a fire and fry something up.” Sanji rolled his eyes.

“I’m not eating this.” Zoro huffed, putting the bowl down in slight disgust.

Sanji’s eyes rose slowly, cutting through Zoro sharper than Mihawk’s black sword. “You’re not going to eat it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and feigning a hurt expression.

Zoro’s eyes widened for a moment. Sanji’s words were soft and sincere, but his blue eyes threatened him. “Well…I mean, I’ll try it but if it’s shit I’m not eating it.”

“Fair enough,” Sanji mumbled, the sad façade evaporating instantly as he began to cut the salmon into thin slices. “I used almost half of my food supply spoon-feeding you over the last week, don’t waste my food.”

“I didn’t ask for you to feed me.” Zoro spat, snatching his fork from the small mat beside him and pressing it into the jelly experimentally.

“Your stomach said otherwise,” Sanji returned with a shrug of his shoulders.

Zoro huffed, giving the merman a distasteful look. Dark brown eyes settled skeptically on the fork full of gelled broth, scowling at the calamari that jiggled within. With a sigh of defeat Zoro took a bite, his face screwing up for a moment as the weird texture settled in his mouth but within the seconds the heat of Zoro’s mouth liquefied the solid. The swordsman’s thin eyebrows rose in interest as savory and salty flavors coated his tongue.

It was good. _Really good_. Perhaps days without food have increased his sense of taste, or this mermaid actually managed to make fish jelly into a flavorful dish.

“Is it good?” Sanji asked, his eyes on Zoro while his hands continued to slice the salmon.

Zoro blinked at the question, looking up at the merman and shrugging. “Meh,”

Sanji was quiet for a moment before he laughed, his shoulders shaking and the fins on the side of his head fluttering in amusement. Zoro suddenly felt embarrassed, afraid he had made some unconscious expression while tasting the food.

The last thing he wanted was to stroke the mermaid’s ego.

Zoro turned his back to the fishman as he ate, stuffing his face with the gelatin until he scraped at the bottom of the coconut shell bowl. He returned the makeshift dishware to Sanji, ignoring the small, triumphant smile on the merman’s lips. Zoro’s bowl was refilled, this time with what appeared to be some kind of rice pudding with the thinly sliced salmon spread on top. Wordlessly, the merman began cleaning his utensils and replacing everything in his bag.

After a few long moments, Zoro took the bowl that was directed towards him and ate every grain of rice and sliver of fish in just a few forkfuls. Sanji hummed as he took the dishes and rinsed them in the ocean.

The weight of food in Zoro’s stomach was unsettling, he could feel his body’s energy rushing to break down the nutrients, leaving his mind comfortably aloof and his eyelids heavy.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Zoro asked, laying back against the bow of the boat. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but really no position was comfortable when every contraction of muscle pulled at the wound across his chest.

“That was the last of it.”

Zoro blinked. “Huh? You’re not going to eat?”

Sanji waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it, if I need food, I can go catch it.”

“Isn’t that…cannibalism?”

Sanji gave him a deadpan glare before shaking his head at the ridiculous comment. “Shut up,”

“No, but seriously,” Zoro began, unsure of why he suddenly felt comfortable enough to ask the creature a question, especially since they had been apparently traveling together for a week now. Perhaps the food had him in a content mood, “Why are you doing all this? You don’t even know my name—yet you’re feeding me and tending to my wounds,”

Sanji looked stunned by the question for some reason, his mouth falling open but unable to form words.

“You trying to fatten me up so you can eat me?”

“No.”

“Are you with the navy?”

“ _Hell_ no.”

Zoro tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed. “Then what’s your deal?”

“Would you shut up for a second! Damn…” Sanji huffed, his face flushed a bright crimson. “I don’t want anything from you and quite frankly I don’t care who you are, it’s just the right thing to do.” Sanji continued after meeting Zoro’s puzzled expression, “Is it so wrong to help someone when they obviously need it?”

The swordsman took a moment to consider the words before shrugging. “I didn’t ask you too.”

Sanji seemed to be finished with the conversation, not even sparing Zoro a glance. “Most people would say thank you.” He spat.

“Well, I’m not most people…” And with that Zoro crossed his arms gently over his chest, his chin settled on his chest for a few seconds before he began to sleep. 

───※ ·❆· ※───

How long had it been? Two hours? Three?

The repercussions of sleeping for days on end had finally caught up with the swordsman. When night fell and the moon beamed high in the sky, Zoro could no longer quiet his mind or find comfort in slumber.

Once he slowly overcame the physical pain from his defeat the psychological grief began to set in. Mihawk had said he saw potential in him, it should have been encouraging but it wasn’t. He almost lost his life, lost his chance to live up to Kuina’s dream. His promise to her would have sunk to the bottom of the ocean, never to resurface.

But thanks to this shit attitude mermaid, he was given a second chance.

Zoro told himself over and over that he just needed to get stronger, train more, and continue to persevere – but deep within his mind he could feel doubt fester and grow.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

Only moving his eyes Zoro glanced at the merman, in the exact same spot he was in hours ago. When Zoro wasn’t drowning in his own thoughts he studied the creature. Sanji had been staring out at the sea for hours, the fins on his head twitching every once in a while, followed by the fishman turning his head and surveying the ocean. 

“Are you telepathic?”

Sanji shook his head slowly. “No, I can just hear your heart beating faster, it’s annoying.”

Zoro froze, suddenly far too aware of his own pounding heart. How long had the fish bastard been listening? “What are you doing anyway?” He asked in an attempt to shift the conversation.

“What does it look like, I’m keeping watch,” Sanji replied, turning his head quickly to the right and staring at ripples that wrinkled against the calm sea. “Sea kings, pirates, navy…the East Blue sea is relentless, especially since we’re close to Loguetown.”

“You from the East Blue then?”

Sanji turned to the swordsman and nodded, “Yeah.”

“I didn’t know there was a mermaid island in the East Blue,” Zoro said, rolling to a sitting position and slowly winding his arms to free the knots from his joints.

Sanji smiled minutely and shook his head, looking back over the water. “There isn’t one. I grew up on a ship, kind of.” He said monotonously.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, surprised the fishman didn’t threaten to kill him over the mermaid comment. The merman seemed…deflated. The usual sparkle and glimmer of his scales seemed dulled, and his creamy white skin had become ashen. It was hard to tell in the shadows but he swore he could see deep purple circles under the merman’s eyes, “When’s the last time you slept?”

Sanji visibly tensed, the end of his tail swishing against the planks before it returned to curl around his body. “Doesn’t matter, don’t worry your pretty algae head about—”

“Cut the bullshit.”

Sanji turned to Zoro, his look of surprise slowly falling to show his true expression of exhaustion. “Since I found you, I guess,”

“What!?”

“Well, you needed around the clock care at first, and when your fever broke you just slept for hours on end. Forget the pirates and navy- they are a lot of predators in these waters that are attracted to the smell of blood— I’m surprised you and your boat weren’t swallowed whole before I found you,” Sanji took a breath, making an incredulous hand gesture. “I just had to…” The merman trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Protect me?” Zoro completed.

“No…”

Zoro stared down at his hands, unsure of how to respond to the obvious lie. He didn’t understand the merman, nor the act of what appeared to be unconditional aid to a stranger. The world seemed relentless in every way possible and Zoro saw this when he first left Shimotsuki. For the exception of the occasional old lady, no one was more than willing to aid him with food and shelter; he had to become a pirate hunter to provide for himself.

Even though the world was fierce and unforgiving, Zoro adjusted quickly. Perhaps because the ‘real-world’ reminded Zoro of Kuina and how she stood her ground, merciless and uncompromising in pursuing her goal regardless of the cruel standards of society. 

“I don’t understand,” Zoro said, shaking his head free of the wandering thoughts. “You could’ve left after I woke up, no one asked you to feed me, watch over me, or continue to treat my wounds for that matter,” The swordsman voiced, his tone becoming more frustrated as he continued, “Why would someone just do all this for someone they don’t even know!”

Zoro hadn’t even realized he was screaming until his voice echoed across the quiet ocean. It was more surprising however that the merman wasn’t screaming back, instead eyeing Zoro with a vacant expression.

Sanji took a deep breath, “You’re just like me…” He began, his gaze falling to stare at the water’s rippling surface. “I was going to leave, but then you had said you didn’t know where you were going…I can relate to that, I guess.”

The swordsman remained quiet, listening to the man carefully. He hadn’t been able to tell before, but there was a profound sadness in the other man’s eyes all of a sudden. “Are you lost?”

Sanji laughed abruptly, but it sounded more pained than amused. “I suppose you can say that,” Pale fingers reached down into the sea, splashing the water slightly . “I have somewhere I want to go, but I don’t know where it is or how to get there. I haven’t even been looking too long, but I’ve already begun to have doubt this place even exists…”

A shiver racked his body as the words squeezed around Zoro’s heart, his chest wrenching. The sensation hurt, yet it was relieving in a way to know he wasn’t the only one who felt it. “Like a dream that’s out of reach….”

Sanji blinked, studying Zoro like he had never truly seen him. “Exactly.”

“I know the feeling,” Zoro muttered before he could bite his tongue.

Sanji said nothing in response, turning back to watch over the ocean. Zoro watched the merman, seeing him in a slightly new light. There was still a possibility that the fishman was plotting against him and would eat him at some point, but something told him it was unlikely.

Friend or foe, Sanji’s words were true and Zoro was sure of that.

───※ ·❆· ※───

“Fish-cook!”

Sanji sat up in a flash, a trail of drool connecting his hand to his face. “Huh? W-What is it?”

Zoro watched in amusement as the merman looked around wildly, sleep still heavy in his features. He couldn’t help but wonder if the blonde even realized he had fallen asleep. “There’s a small boat about a hundred feet that way, but I don’t see anyone sailing it.”

Sanji’s eyes followed the direction that Zoro’s sword was pointed, listening and watching carefully, “I don’t sense anyone over there, maybe we should check it out.”

“Are you sure? That looks like a pirate flag, it might be a trap.” The swordsman explained, looking away from the boat to raise an eyebrow at the merman.

“You scared?” Sanji challenged, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Or maybe you’re worried about me?”

“Fuck off.”

Sanji’s smile only grew as he slithered off the edge of the boat and into the water with a splash. There was no wind tonight and the waves were quiet and slow, the surface illuminated and clear with the moonlight shining through it. Yet the seawater surrounding the submerged merman seemed to come to life as lustrous and vibrant tones of blue and greens fluttered against the water with every movement of Sanji’s tail. 

Zoro watched in amazement, dare he say _awe_ at the underwater sight. Sanji’s skin seemed to glow and beam, solid muscle contracting across his abs and back, and blonde hair flowing rhythmically with every fluid movement, giving the fishman a divine glow.

In a split second, Sanji zipped through the sea like a bullet, the force breaking the waves before the merman disappeared into its depths. Zoro’s head whipped up as he heard a distant splash, watching with wide eyes as Sanji slowly approached the small boat. How the hell did he get over there so fast?

“Holy shit!” Sanji chirped, the boat dipping as he hoisted himself over the edge.

Zoro stood up quickly, readying his sword. “What is it!?”

“It’s cargo! But there’s no one on board,” Sanji said in concern, surveying his surroundings carefully. “Maybe someone went overboard!”

The swordsman relaxed, slowly sitting back down. “Damned mermaid,” He muttered, crossing his arms. “The last thing we need is to pick up another charity case.”

───※ ·❆· ※───

There were two wood crates on board the boat. One was filled with canteens of water and jarred fruits and the other packed with gun powder, ammunition, matches, a single bottle of whiskey, and half a pack of cigarettes. 

Zoro’s eyes were already half-lidded, stomach buzzing with warmth, and mind dazed from the whiskey. Whoever lost their supplies must have been saving this bottle for a bad day, the swordsman had only taken a few sips and he already felt fuzzy. It was good stuff.

“What’s with that goofy look?”

“Mh?” Zoro looked over at the merman, raising an eyebrow. “What look?”

Sanji’s grin spread easily, chuckling softly around the unlit cigarette in his mouth. “You’re smiling,” He said, lighting a match and bringing it to the end of his cig with a shielded hand. Once the end burned red, Sanji fanned the flame out, his lips pursed around the filter and his cheeks hollowing slightly as he inhaled the smoke.

Zoro decided not to respond, he was far too cultivated by the fishman’s graceful movements, watching Sanji’s blue eyes flutter closed as he inhaled the smoke into his lungs. When he exhaled the clouds mostly escaped his gills along each side of his neck. “That’s your third one, is it that good?”

Sanji nodded, pulling the cigarette from his lips and letting it twirl between his lithe fingers. “Wanna try it?”

Zoro shook his head and waved his hand. “I’m good. Want some of this?” He held up the bottle, the contents swishing around.

Sanji seemed to contemplate the offer, his eyes narrowed for a moment before he shrugged, taking the bottle from Zoro’s hand. The swordsman tried not to think about how their fingers grazed at the exchange. The merman’s skin was warmer than he thought it would be.

They passed the bottle back and forth, drinking almost all of it within the hour. Sanji puffed slowly on his cigarettes, his sapphire eyes trained on the smoke rings he blew as they rose and disappeared into the sky. In turn, Zoro watched Sanji- the merman didn’t seem to mind at first but eventually, he sighed and met the swordsman’s unwavering gaze, “What the hell are you looking at?” The rough voice asked.

“Is it true that mermaids lure men into the ocean with their beauty to kill them?” Zoro asked with a lazy smile on his face but his dark eyes full of curiosity.

Sanji blew the smoke from his lips as he laughed, throwing his head back. “Is that what you think mermaids do?”

“I mean, am I wrong?”

Sanji shook his head, “You’re not wrong, a certain species of merpeople do eat humans, but sirens aren’t very ‘beautiful’, they look quite terrifying actually.”

Zoro hummed, searching his mind for another question. “Do you wish you…” He began, trailing off as he searched for the right words, he continued when Sanji nodded in encouragement. “Do you wish you had legs?”

Sanji’s eyes widened for a moment, bringing the cigarette to his lips and taking a sharp inhale. “Mh, maybe when I was younger, but not really anymore. I have a huge advantage in the sea, and I can still travel on land but it’s pretty tough on my tail.”

Zoro wanted to touch the blue appendage, but he refrained from asking. He wasn’t that drunk. “So why is it- “

“You have a lot of questions, can’t I ask you something?”

Zoro shrugged, taking a big gulp from the bottle. “I suppose.”

“How did you wind up like this?” Sanji gestured to Zoro’s chest. “I’ve never seen a wound like that.”

Zoro unconsciously touched his own chest, his fingers grazing over the healing skin. “It’s a long story,”

The merman opened his arms wide to emphasize their unengaging surroundings. “Not like we’re going anywhere, we’re probably a day or more away from Loguetown, the current has slowed down and there’s hardly any wind.”

“You’re asking me to tell my story?” Zoro narrowed his eyes.

“Share what you want.”

Zoro crossed his legs, leaning back against the curve of the boat. “Will you tell me your story if I tell you mine?”

Sanji nodded, a new sparkle in his eyes as he leaned forward in interest. Zoro gave the merman a simplified recount of his journey thus far. How he had been training for years on end and mastering his three-sword style, then traveling the East Blue with his heart set on the Grand Line in pursuit of the current world’s greatest swordsman. The entire time he spoke Zoro’s eyes were trained anywhere but on the merman, the last thing he wanted was to see a look of pity.

“It’s kind of funny, huh?” The swordsman said with a forced laugh, drinking the last corner of whiskey. When he finally met Sanji’s gaze he nearly choked on his breath.

The fishman was looking at him with soft eyes and a small smile, it wasn’t pitying or condescending but _knowing_. Zoro didn’t know that such an expression existed but unless he was mistaken, he swore Sanji was somehow relating to his story. “What are you looking at?” The swordsman spat, unaware of how to properly respond to the look.

“Your dream seems impossible, but I can see in your eyes…it’s the one thing you want more than anything,” Sanji explained like it was obvious.

Zoro’s scowl deepened. “Yeah?”

“Do you think you’ll be the world’s greatest swordsman one day?” Sanji asked seriously, extinguishing his cigarette in the ocean before tossing it into his bag to dispose of later.

“Of course.” The swordsman said before he could consciously think about the question.

Sanji shrugged, combing his fingers through his hair before sweeping his bangs back over his left eye. “Then you will be…”

“You say that like it’s easy.”

“It isn’t, and it won’t be.”

Zoro didn’t know how to respond, turning away from the other as he pondered their exchange of words. The doubt that grew in the back of his mind had distracted him for the last couple of days, and Zoro continued to feed the intrusive thoughts and solidify their presence. But at the end of the day, his heart had never wavered.

“This Hawkeye guy may have cut and scarred your chest, but that doesn’t mean he has scarred your dreams…Only you can do that to yourself.”

Zoro didn’t know if Sanji intended for those words to be as powerful as they were, but fuck, the fishman was right. “Okay Mr. Therapist, what’s your story?”

Sanji looked out across the sea, the moon shining down and giving the fishman a divine ambience. “It’s kind of stupid,”

“Try me.”

“Have you ever heard of the All Blue?” The merman asked ecstatically, his eyes suddenly wide and full of excitement.

Zoro shook his head, a little put off by the sudden change of mood. He hadn’t seen the blonde grin so widely before, appearing more like a giddy child than a sophisticated cook.

“It’s the only place in the world where the East, West, South, and North Blue seas meet!” Sanji turned to Zoro, his hands gesturing wildly and the fins on head flapping back and forth as his enthusiasm increased . “Every fish from each ocean swims in harmony there, it’s basically a playground for a chef like myself! People don’t think it exists; they believe it’s just a legend but—”

“You know it’s out there, and you know you’ll find it…”

Sanji nodded. “Exactly. Sounds pretty impossible right, to find a place like that?”

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “Do you think it’s impossible?”

Sanji shook his head and chuckled. “I’m not sure, but I won’t stop searching until I find out for myself. My gut tells me that it’s out there…”

The swordsman hummed in acknowledgment. This all sounded too good to be true, to find someone who also had a dream that seemed out of reach.

“It’s out there on the Grand Line, I think…”

Zoro huffed, “You wouldn’t survive a day out on the Grand Line,”

“What the hell do you know?” Sanji retorted.

The swordsman shrugged. “Entire pirate crews are wiped out on the Grand Line, I heard that sea kings the size of islands swarm the seas, and the seasons change in the blink of an eye.”

“I like a challenge,”

Zoro couldn’t help but smile at the merman’s response. They had a lot more in common than he would have first believed.

“Where will you go?” Sanji asked, propping his arm on the edge of the boat and resting his head against his hand. “I mean after you see a doctor at Loguetown to get that stick removed from your ass.”

“The Grand Line,” Zoro said surely, looking down at Wado who rested in his lap. “I’ve got to get stronger.”

“Maybe,” Sanji began, looking out across the vast sea. “Since we’re going in the same direction, we can just…go together?”

Zoro smirked as the merman’s cheeks reddened, his tail twitching rhythmically and the fins on his head drawing back. “You don’t even know my name.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “What’s your stupid name then, mold-head?”

“Roronoa Zoro.”

The merman turned to Zoro, a glint of excitement in his eyes. “Well, _Roronoa Zoro_ , do you want to travel the Grand Line with me?”

Zoro had been traveling alone for a long time now, he operated best on his own after all. The last thing he wanted was a mermaid with a bad attitude who felt far too responsible for others to get in his way. Despite these thoughts, the invitation made Zoro’s stomach flutter with butterflies and his heart skip a beat.

“Sure.”

───※ ·❆· ※───

In the end, Zoro and Sanji traveled to Loguetown together. There they met an odd group of people with even more bizarre goals than their own. A feisty red-headed girl wanted to draw a map of the entire world, a cowardly sniper wanted to be a brave warrior of the sea, and a goofy kid with a straw hat who wanted to be the Pirate King.

Zoro and Sanji joined the Straw Hat Pirates, and suddenly their dreams didn’t seem too impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Happy holidays! ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ


End file.
